<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa/Reader One-Shots + Headcanons by NemesisUnchained</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657680">Danganronpa/Reader One-Shots + Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisUnchained/pseuds/NemesisUnchained'>NemesisUnchained</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisUnchained/pseuds/NemesisUnchained</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests open! Smut welcome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa Ensemble/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Danganronpa/Reader One-Shots + Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Request status: <strong>Open</strong></p><p>GUIDELINES:</p>
<ul>
<li>Post requests on this chapter only.</li>
<li>SFW and NSFW are both fine by me.</li>
<li>The more details in the request, the better.</li>
<li>If you want me to specifically not include something, tell me.</li>
<li>Request what kind of pronouns you want. Default is gender neutral.</li>
<li>I'm fine with most kinks, but if yours is too weird, I'm going to decline.</li>
</ul><p>That's it. Enjoy!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>